


Quick and Quiet

by thetealord



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetealord/pseuds/thetealord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"henrik is a thirsty man" part 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick and Quiet

Edmont was saying something but Henrik was only half-listening. They were all gathered in the common room, just having a casual chat, getting their priorities in order, but no matter how hard he tried to pay attention, his gaze kept drifting over to Mordecai. And each time, Mordecai looked back at him, red eyes bright behind his glasses, and he smiled just slightly, full of intent.

Eventually, when he couldn’t take it anymore, Henrik cleared his throat very loudly. Too loudly. Everyone stopped and looked at him, so he turned it into an awkward cough instead.

Mordecai was the one who managed to speak up, standing suddenly. “I need to go to the bathroom,” he said, then looked at Henrik. “We both do. Both of us.”

Seizing the opportunity, Henrik shook off his coughs and stood as well. “Yes,” he said carefully and very, very seriously. “Split parties die, you know.” 

Edmont opened his mouth like he wanted to say something about that, but in the end just stared at them in confusion. The others stared, too, but no one said anything, so Robert turned and climbed the stairs with Henrik following him. When they reached the tiny room with its sink and toilet and tub, they both pressed in, locked the door, wrapped up tight in each other’s arms, and kissed long and hard. 

“I’ve been wanting you all day,” Henrik mumbled against his lips. “I’m so hungry for you.”

“I’ve wanted you, too,” Robert muttered back. He mouthed at Henrik’s lips, then paused. “We’d better make this quick.”

“Right,” Henrik agreed, and pulled him back against his lips, kissing him so deep his jaw ached, pressing their tongues together and moaning. He pressed Robert back against the wall, and the other man slipped one thigh between his legs for him to grind against. It was truly a good thing they left the room before anyone else noticed the slight tenting of his breeches, and now that he had Robert in his arms he was growing hard fast just from the heat of the older man’s body and his mouth and his kisses. He groaned as he rutted against Robert’s hip and the older man rocked back against him.

“Quiet,” Robert hissed, nipping at his lip, “We need to be quiet, love.”

“I know,” Henrik breathed, tangling his fingers up into Robert’s hair, rubbing his thumbs behind the other man’s long ears, “but Gods, Robert.”

The older man kissed him once more, hot and wet, and moved over to bite at his ear and nip at the skin below it, biting down and sucking. He ground his thigh harder up against Henrik’s growing erection and Henrik gasped and panted, eyes rolling back in his head as he moaned.

“If you can’t keep quiet,” Robert hissed as he kissed and nipped his way down Henrik’s neck, sucking on all the most sensitive spots, “I’ll make you keep quiet by shoving my cock down your throat.”

There was a teasing note to the man’s tone, but Henrik’s breath hitched at the thought and he felt Robert’s cock twitch in interest against his hip. 

“I like the sound of that,” Henrik growled into his ear.

“So get on your knees,” the other man muttered back, nipping below his ear once more and pressing a wet, sloppy kiss to Henrik’s lips before coaxing him downward.

Henrik did as the other man said, dropping down onto his knees, panting. With his legs spread, Robert had a very nice view of his hard cock pressing up against the front of his breeches. Henrik was panting harder, too, as soon as he was face to face with Robert’s own very interested buldge.

He leaned forward, lips parted, breathing the heavy, musky scent of him, and put his hands on Robert’s thighs. Gently, he nuzzled the base of the older man’s cock and mouthed along his length through the cloth.

Robert’s hand gravitated immediately to his hair and he gasped, rocking into the touch. “Quickly, remember,” he breathed.

“I remember,” Henrik assured him. He could tease him all day, but their time was limited, so he undid the buttons of the older man’s breeches, pushing the cloth aside, and drew his cock from his briefs out into the open.

It was dark and hard in his hand and Henrik just looked at it for a moment, panting, then leaned forward, mouthing at the head. He felt Robert tense and moved his hands up, framing the base of his cock with his fingers, and opened his mouth, gently taking the head of Robert’s erection in.

He was hot and tasted of musk and salt and heat, and Henrik moaned quietly around him, closing his eyes, Robert’s fingers tensing in his hair. Breathing out slowly through his nose, he parted his lips and took the man’s cock in deeper, inch by inch.

When he was halfway down, he stopped to breathe slow and steady around his mouthful of cock, wrapping one hand around the base, rubbing his fingers around it. The head of Robert’s cock pressed up against the roof of his mouth and it was heavy on his tongue. He moaned again, licking the underside, and then closed his lips around it and swallowed.

Robert jerked above him, cursing quietly under his breath, and Henrik smiled as well as he could at the reaction. Robert tasted delicious in his mouth and the further he took the older man in, the harder his own erection grew, straining against the cloth. He was just waiting, waiting until he could manage to take him all the way in, to have Robert’s entire cock crammed in his mouth, to feel him come down his throat, and he would swallow him down and love every second of it.

Closing his eyes, he moaned and sucked, rubbing his fingers around the base. He took him in deeper, listening to Robert’s moans above him, reveling in the feel of the older man’s hands tightening in his short hair, mussing it, and he hummed around the cock between his lips, dragging his tongue along the underside, sucking and swallowing.

With a little more coaxing, he got him all the way in, his nose brushing the grey hairs at the base of the older man’s erection, and he moaned around the mouthful, sucking on him. Robert pressed his hips forward and Henrik swallowed around him, making the man jerk. Robert’s fingers were curled tight in his hair and he was groaning as softly as he could manage, eyes closed. Humming in contement, hands on the man’s thighs, Henrik sucked and sucked, just the way Robert liked it, until Robert was half-sobbing and Henrik could feel precum dripping down the back of his throat. He tried not to cough and sucked once more, hard.

Robert came in spurts down the back of his throat, jerking his hips, groaning, whispering Henrik’s name as he stroked his face with his long, bony fingers. Henrik pulled off, licking at his length to clean up the last of his come and the strings of saliva, panting as he tried to catch his breath. 

He stood, shaky, while the older man tucked himself back into his breeches, and when he was done, Robert caught him and kissed him. They kissed hard and deep, open-mouthed, moaning. The older man pressed one thigh between Henrik’s legs again and he gratefully ground down against it, hard as he was. He was aching in his breeches, tenting the cloth. 

“You’re going to leak all over,” Robert whispered to him, and Henrik made a quiet sound of need as Robert pulled his thigh away and spun them, pressing him back against the wall instead.

“I wish I could fuck you,” Henik growled under his breath, nipping at his lips.

“I know,” Robert muttered, kissing along his jaw and down his neck, dragging his teeth across the soft spot below Henrik’s ear, making him shudder and gasp, arching against him. “But not now.”

“No,” Henrik agreed. “You’re going to return the favor, aren’t you?” 

“That was the intention,” the other man muttered, nipping at Henrik’s neck, just beneath the collar.

 “Then get on your knees,” Henrik ground out, pressing his hand on Robert’s shoulder, pushing him down. With his other hand, he fumbled with his breeches, getting them open and pulling out his aching erection, hissing under his breath. Robert dropped to his knees without complaint, steadying himself on Henrik’s thighs as he pressed his lips to the side of Henrik’s cock, breathing him in, eyes closed.

Henrik groaned long and low as Robert exhaled against the head, then pressed his lips there, mouthing at him. He knew it was a bad idea to tangle Robert’s hair too much but he threaded his fingers gently through the white strands anyway, clutching Robert’s head as he leaned back against the wall, panting quietly. 

He was so hard, he ached so much, and Robert’s mouth was hot and wet and perfect on his cock, especially when the older man parted his lips and took him in, slowly moving down his erection until Henrik was halfway in, the head pressing up against the roof of Robert’s mouth. The older man stopped to suck, gently, laving his tongue against the underside, and Henrik pressed his hips forward into that touch, that heat. “Please,” he breathed, “More.” After having Robert down his throat, after swallowing his come and kneeling there for him and now having Robert in the reverse position, he just wanted to shove himself down the older man’s throat all at once, but he didn’t, he let Robert take it at his own pace, as much as the man liked to draw it out. “Quick, remember.” Robert’s own words, and the older man grunted his acknowledgement, sighed through his nose, and took Henrik in a little deeper.

Robert really was incredible with his lips and tongue, licking the underside, sucking on him and swallowing in just the right way to leave Henrik trembling, dragging him closer by his hair. Robert sank deeper until Henrik could feel himself pressed up against the back of the older man’s throat and he gasped, eyes rolling back in his eye, reveling in the wet heat of his husband’s mouth. 

“Please,” he whispered, rolling his hips forward. “Please, Robert.” The other man made a quiet sound of acknowledgement, pressing his fingers to the base of Henrik’s cock, and started sucking, hard and wet and perfect.

“Harder,” Henrik gasped, and Robert did as he asked, sucking harder and faster, until Henrik could feel himself getting closer and closer, the coil of pleasure wound up tight in his stomach, and he moaned, jerking his hips into the older man’s mouth. When it got to be too much, he tensed, stilling as he came, letting out a choked up sob of Robert’s name. 

Robert pulled back, swallowing convulsively, and then sat back on his heels, gave the head of Henrik’s cock one more good lick, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He breathed, and Henrik smiled, panting against the wall. “That was good,” he whispered, petting the other man’s hair, smoothing it back down into place. “You’re so good, darling.” 

“So are you,” Robert rumbled, and Henrik helped him to his feet, kissed him on the lips and smiled, before they both washed up at the sink. It only took them a few minutes to straighten their hair and clothes, and to look more or less like nothing had happened, aside from the residual red tinge across the tips of Henrik’s ears and the fact that they were both just a little out of breath. No one would look closely enough to tell.

“Back downstairs?” Henrik asked, offering his arm, and Robert muttered his consent, smiling, and took it.


End file.
